Education in Sakaria
Sakaria's educational system uses a Non-Graded form which means there are no quizzes or homework. Works done in school are not graded, the way that it goes is that if you get something wrong. The instructor or Teacher makes you practice multiple times untill you get it right (this excludes exams). Exams are done twice a school year. 1 exam for 2 semesters. The educational system and curriculum are handled and funded by the MinistryEdu (Ministry of Education) and the National government of Sakaria. The Sakarian education currently uses the BN-NGE (Basic National-Non Graded Educational) Curriculum Despite the non-graded system, BN-NGE is known to be very tough and strict. By Grade 3, they are already learning about the reproductive system of animals. By Grade 5 they are already learning about the periodic table of elements. Many people has criticized the MinistryEdu for this but they say that it helps children and teens alike to grow into good and like-minded adults. This has been proven succesful as Sakaria is the 4th smartest nation in the world. Education is divided into 3 or 4 areas. * Grades 1-6 (which is mandatory) * Highschool Years 1-3 (which is mandatory) * University/College Years 1-5 (which is mandatory) * Post Graduation Education (which is optional) BN-NGE System The BN-NGE system was first introduced in 1990, replacing the old 'Sakarian Centralized Education' which was heavily focused on propaganda, the government and workforce. Initially, many people disliked the idea of having a non-graded system. But eventually the MinistryEdu was able to convince people that it was great and it could be Succesful. The Post Graduation Education or PGE is a educational program that lasts for 1-2 years which teaches students about living and doing basic chores. They also teach important things such as doing taxes/bills, politics, doing a job and so on. Ages: * Grades 1-6; 5-15 * HS Year 1-3; 15-17 * University Year 1-5; 17-21 * PGE; 21-23 Governance Grades 1-6 and the Post Graduation system is free of all costs (except for boooks and notebooks). They get the funding from the MinistryEdu which hets its funding from the National Government. While High school and University have a tuition fee which can be from SKP15,000-SKP20,000 year. The city or district which the school is in and the owners of the school is responsible of construction, maintenance, funding and infrastructure of that said school If the district or school maintaining the school does not maintain it well, The MinistryEdu has the right to step in and deem if the district or company is unfit and can shut down the school. Most schools in Sakaria are Public, Over 75% is public and the other 25% are private. Compared to its neighbors, Public Schools are higher quality and could be seen as better then some private schools as Public Schools get 85% of its funding from the Government. Subjects Most of the time, these are the subjects taught in school. Grade school * Filipino * English * Math * Science HS * Filipino * English * Math * Advanced Math * Science * Physical Education, Art, Music, Health/Medicine (PAMH) * Social Studies/History University * Filipino * English * Math * Advanced Math * Science * Physical Education, Art, Music, Health/Medicine (PAMH) * Social Studies/History For university you can pick one or two majors. An example of a major includes Culinary, Architecture, Aviation and so on. Criticism Since the education system is quite tough and strict, this has caused multiple suicides throughout the years. Many parents have asked for the BN-NGEC to be abandoned and proceed to a lesser tough or stricter system like K-12 that the Philippines is using. Category:Sakaria Category:Sakarian Government Category:Sakarian-speaking countries and territories Category:Education Category:Schools